


Lessons learned

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Cas, Barely there Sam, Dean is a vampire, Fairs, I am a pornstache, Italian Food, M/M, No Sex, Pierced Castiel, Pretty much no back story on the vampire stuff, Vampire Dean, living child pornstache, past hurt Dean, pornstaches, so far - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: Castiel looked up from the food and saw Sam looking at him oddly. “Sam?” He responded, an eyebrow raised.“What are those?” The younger Winchester asked pointing to his bracelets “Are those silver?” Sam's eyes widened in realization “Oh…. He's gonna hate that….”





	Lessons learned

Castiel was mad. Not blow up the world or paint the impala pink mad, but mad.  
There had been a nest of vamps in town that Dean and Sam had gone after, This in itself would not have made Castiel mad, as with the brothers combined skills (plus the ones Dean had gained after a vamp hunt in Texas gone wrong left the hunter a vampire) the nest should have been easily taken out.  
But instead of being patient Dean had decided to slash his own arm open to bring the vamps out faster.  
The aftermath had been a bloodbath, the vamps brutally slaughtered, nearly the whole room covered in blood. However neither Winchester had been harmed by vamps, the only wound between the two was the long, sluggishly bleeding, self inflicted gash on Castiel's vampire.   
Now don’t think this was a one time thing and that Cas was just being hasty, it’d happened quite a lot in the past. Today Cas decided he was done with Dean Winchester's self sacrificing, self damaging, stupid ways.  
In the bunker Castiel waited til Dean voiced that he was hungry and when he did the angel offered to go pick up some take out.  
As the angel walked over to his lover Dean smiled and gave him a slow kiss, tongue dancing in his lovers mouth before pulling back. “Thanks Cas!” He exclaimed, flopping back onto the sofa, where they had been watching a rerun of Twilight, much to Dean's offense and disgust (“But Cas! This movie is… speciest! It portrays all vampires as well...douchebags!”).  
Castiel smiled and studied his lover before flying off to a take out joint closer to town.  
Upon his arrival outside the take out place he snapped of his fingers he had a silver tongue piercing as well as a few silver bracelets adorning his wrists. With a completely serious face he entered the small restaurant and placed his order. A few moments later he took the take out box from the man in front of him with what Dean would have called a ‘pornstache’.  
With a snap of his finger he was back in the bunker.   
“Cas?”   
Castiel looked up from the food and saw Sam looking at him oddly. “Sam?” He responded, an eyebrow raised.  
“What are those?” The younger Winchester asked pointing to his bracelets “Are those silver?” Sam's eyes widened in realization “Oh…. He's gonna hate that….”  
Castiel gave him a small smile. “That is my intention.”   
Castiel gave the take out food to Sam (who snorted when he saw what it was) and then left to find his boyfriend.  
After a few minutes of searching he found his beloved cuddled up with a blanket in the library, lips slightly parted as he silently slept.  
Watching his lover's chest rise and fall he momentarily debated whether or not to follow through on this plan however when he reminded himself said plan was to help keep that chest moving he pushed the thought aside.  
“Dean?” Castiel called out, walking closer to his boyfriend in an attempt to wake him.  
Dean's eyes fluttered open, a sleepy smile covering his face when he caught sight of Castiel, he reached out a hand, obviously hoping for some cuddles.  
Castiel took his hand internally smiling when one of the hunters fingers brushed the silver bracelet, causing him to recoil and stare at his boyfriend, horrified.  
“Cas?” He exclaimed, eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. “What the hell!?” He yelled when his eyes landed on the bracelets. “Take those off!” He whined out petulantly.  
“Not until you learn your lesson about safety. Dinner is in the kitchen.” The angel responded dismissively as he began to walk out of the room.  
“What's for dinner?” Dean asked, his eyes widening in hope.  
Castiel paused by the door, not turning to look at his lover. “Italian.”  
“CAS!”  
The angel left with a quiet chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone so long it took me five minutes to find the post button. On all my other stories I haven't finished yet - I swear I'm getting around to them. Several have almost new chapters, I just have to add a few more sentences.   
> ALSO bonus if anyone actually cares, not part of the story. I'm thinking about starting a youtube channel, if I do I'll put the links 'n stuff on here.


End file.
